


Something Old

by twicesgrey



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Deja Vu, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesgrey/pseuds/twicesgrey
Summary: Jeongyeon suddenly wakes up from a dream, startling Nayeon, who is sitting beside her on their flight back from Japan.Jeongyeon claims she went to the future. Of course Nayeon is skeptical.Over a decade later, Nayeon finds out whether Jeongyeon was telling the truth or not.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Something Old

Nayeon's piercing scream rips throughout the whole business class section of the airplane. Two flight attendants and three of their managers are immediately hunched over beside her and a collective murmur from confused people fill their section of the airplane.

"Ma'am, is everything all right?" the flight attendant asks Nayeon calmly, exactly how she's trained to deal with a situation like this.

Nayeon looks to their manager, a worried look plastered on her face, then turns to Jeongyeon who has been laughing beside her nonstop. Nayeon gave her the look to shut her up, instead, Jeongyeon laughed even harder.

Jeongyeon barely kept in her laughter, looking even more ridiculous by the second.

"I'm sorry. I had a dream, I suddenly woke up and that startled her. I'm really sorry." Jeongyeon got up and started bowing in apology to everyone.

"Would you like a drink? Water perhaps?" The attendant offered.

"We're fine. Thank you and again, I'm truly sorry for the disruption." reassured Jeongyeon.

The attendants left and their managers confirmed for the last time that everything was okay and left after both Nayeon and Jeongyeon reassured them.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Nayeon wanted to laugh at it all only if they weren't on an airplane.

Jeongyeon's smile never left her face it seems that her laughter started to pick back up, but this time a bit subtler.

"What?" Nayeon couldn't help it, Jeongyeon's laugh was so infectious that she caught herself smiling.

"Unnie..."

"Jeongyeon, get yourself together." but Nayeon was laughing now too with Jeongyeon and for other people, they probably look completely insane.

"Unnie," Jeongyeon was trying to catch her breath "I went to the future."

Now Nayeon was laughing just as hard as Jeongyeon.

Pak! 

Nayeon's hand landed on Jeongyeon's left arm.

"Ssshhh." Nayeon was sure that was Jihyo.

"Unnie, I really went to the future."

The laughter has not subsided but they've toned it down as to not disrupt other passengers.

"Jeongyeon, it's called dreaming."

"No. This is real."

"You mean like Deja vu?"

"No, I really went to the future."

"What's the punchline?"

"I'm getting married."

Nayeon paused for a bit before answering. "Of course, I'm marrying you."

Another pause before they both went back to laughing. It's been a running joke with them that Nayeon would marry Jeongyeon at a certain point in their lives. All Nayeon had to do was convince Jeongyeon to go along with the plan.

"Unnie, seriously, I went to the future but I don't want to talk about it much because it could mess everything up."

"Of course. How convenient." Nayeon was about to turn away but Jeongyeon started rummaging through her backpack, took out a wrinkled piece of paper and a pen and started to write something on it in lighting speed.

Nayeon tried to read it but Jeongyeon immediately covered the paper with her hand.

Nayeon waited until Jeongyeon finished up, watched as Jeongyeon folded the paper several times and turned her body to face her again. Jeongyeon's expression was bright and excited when she took Nayeon's hand and placed the paper inside it, closed her fingers around it and held onto her like a child entrusting her with her biggest secret.

"What is this?" Nayeon looked down at their hands and back to Jeongyeon’s face, looking for some sort of clue in her bright expression.

"Someday, you'll know."

"Can I read it now?"

"You can but you won't."

Okay, that peaked Nayeon's curiosity.

"You know I can throw this away right?"

Jeongyeon let go of her hand and sat back comfortably in her seat, closing her eyes as if she's ready to go back to sleep.

"You won't. After you put it away, you're going to forget about it. Even I'm going to forget about it."

"Then I should read it now." Nayeon took the piece of paper in both hands and pretended to open it, making a big deal out of crinkling the paper to produce sound, hoping Jeongyeon would open her eyes.

"You won't," Jeongyeon's eyes haven't opened, not even a bit. "We'll forget about it until you find it in the future. You'll be looking for something when you stumble upon it. I wrote a specific date. It'll be that exact day. You'll read it then your phone will ring. I'll be on the other line."

"This is dumb because why would I need to call you when we're living in the same house." 

Jeongyeon smiles. "They're cute."

"Who's 'they'?"

Jeongyeon gestures with her hands as if she’s playing with chubby cheeks without opening her eyes and Nayeon ponders about it for a while.

"Of course they’ll be cute, I'm the mom. I'll let you name one of them."

Jeongyeon chuckles at their silly conversation.

"Not going to lie, I'm intrigued." Nayeon sat back, the same way as Jeongyeon, but kept an eye on the piece of paper she held between her thumb and forefinger.

"Of course, it's our future."

Nayeon turned her head to look at Jeongyeon before speaking "Well, my plans include you so you better be in my future."

"I will always be in your future."

Nayeon looked back at the paper before tucking it in her pocket.

"One last question, will you remember this piece of paper and what you wrote in it?"

"No. We'll fall asleep, wake up when the plane lands, and go about our lives. You'll be amazed when you find that paper in the future. Now go to sleep. The future awaits."

Nayeon wasn't convinced because if she can easily lose important things, a scrappy piece of paper would easily be lost and forgotten.

Sleep came to Nayeon faster than she expected. Jeongyeon was right because when the plane landed, they've both forgotten about the paper and the whole conversation.

\------

THE FUTURE

Nayeon quietly opens her dresser drawer. She hasn't checked the contents in ages and was slightly afraid something might jump out.

Immediately, she spots the little box she's been looking for. She picks it up and opens it but a folded piece of paper falls out.

Nayeon puts the box down and picks up the paper.

Initially, Nayeon thought it could be an old receipt she needs to throw away.

Once she unfolds it, immediately, she recognizes that the letter is in Jeongyeon's handwriting. She reads the date and sees that it's dated today but the date under it was over a decade ago.

Nayeon felt her heart flutter. There was a sort of familiarity in this moment.

She read on and without realizing it, Nayeon was sitting on the floor, her hand to her chest, sobbing quietly. She could barely read the letter because her tears wouldn't stop falling. Nayeon had to blink several times while reading through it.

Her phone rings and without looking who it was, Nayeon answers and quietly says Jeongyeon's name.

On the other line, Jeongyeon is quiet before speaking. "Unnie, are you crying?"

"Mhmm." Nayeon couldn't help but chuckle in the midst of wiping her tears.

"What's the matter?" there was worry in Jeongyeon's voice.

"I'm just happy to hear your voice. What's up?"

"I just spoke to you yesterday, why are you so dramatic? Were you watching dramas again?"

That got a laugh out of her.

"No but let me guess why you called."

"Guess."

"To remind me about your rehearsal dinner."

"Did you suddenly acquire the ability to see the future?"

Nayeon laughed at the insanity of the moment. 

"I went back in time actually."

"You always make no sense."

"Yeah but I got your 'Something Old."

Jeongyeon didn't answer right away. When she did, Nayeon could tell she was choked up.

A soft ‘thank you’ was all Jeongyeon could muster at that moment.

"I know what you're going to tell me next."

"What?" Jeongyeon sounded amused now.

"You'll tell me to take the twins with me and make them wear the clothes Mina designed for them."

Nayeon could hear Jeongyeon gasp over the phone.

"How -"

"Jeongyeon, listen to this for a second."

"Okay."

"191031 (Airplane from Japan to SK, A day after our Twicelights concert)

I was sleeping on the plane when I had a dream about us. I called you one afternoon to remind you about my wedding rehearsal dinner. Yes, I'm getting married 10 years from now. It's a little later than I had expected but life had a different plan for me.

You just found my 'Something Old' for my wedding when you come across this letter.

Your phone rings after you've read this but you won't be surprised that it's me. I, on the other hand, will be surprised that you're crying.

You tell me that you went back to the past and give me a play-by-play of things I will talk to you about.

1\. To remind you of my wedding rehearsal dinner.  
2\. To bring your beautiful twins with you.  
3\. Make them wear the clothes that Mina designed for them.  
4\. I will be crying on the other line at this point because I've remembered writing this letter."

Nayeon could hear Jeongyeon sobbing and she finishes reading the letter.

"5. Lastly, you'll be crying again too and we'll laugh about it."

And they do. They laugh, and they cry, and they're both amazed with how this all happened.

"I still think it was Deja Vu."

"It is." Jeongyeon agrees.

"I can't believe I let you name one of my kids."

"Well, you did say if I go to The Wizarding World with you, that you'll let me."

Nayeon wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek while she heard Jeongyeon sniffling. Things turned out differently than her plan of marrying Jeongyeon but as long as she had her in her life, Nayeon will never ask for anything more.

"My plans will always include you, Jeongyeon."

"And my future will always have you in it, Unnie."

[End]


End file.
